Gold Born
The Shin born of the golden Kaiju fruit are sometimes referred to as gold born. These individuals are powerful among even shin, and possess the power, potential, and right to one day claim a supreme kai position. Only shin of positive Karma may take this path. Path Features: Great Potential (Level 11): As a gold born shin, your powers are greater than those of other shin. Increase a stat of your choice by 2. Increase your defense bonus against mortal creatures by 1. Destined for greatness(Level 15): The universe itself seems to realize you're destined for better things. Once per day you may spend an action point to automatically stabalize while dying, or reduce the damage from an attack by your Spirit. God in the making (Level 19): You immediately gain access to the Godly Ki passive power. You do not gain the whis squiggle. Goldborn powers: Level 11 At-will powers Celestial pressure At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 4 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 2k + spirit damage, and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your spirit Miss: No damage and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to half your spirit Spirit buster At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P + spirit damage. If your target has the mortal descriptor or is at least 3 levels below you, you inflict a fear effect. Level 11 Encounter Powers Ten no Taihō Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 6 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. If your spirit is higher than your opponents body, they take ongoing 5 (save ends) Sacred Barrage Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action blast 5 Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 3k + spirit damage. If your discipline is higher than your opponents resolve, they take ongoing 5 (save ends) Level 14 Utility powers Danger sense Encounter ✦ Personal Immediate reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack against you Effect: Make an instinct check against the enemy. If you succeed you avoid the attack and take no damage. If you fail, you dodge at the last moment, taking half damage. Sacred Light Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Personal Target: All creatures Effect: all creatures on the field with positive karma gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage. All creatures with negative karma on the field take a -2 penalty to attack and damage. Neutral creatures are not affected. When this ends, spend a surge. Level 16 Daily powers Heavenly Fury Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Resolve Hit: 4P + spirit + Strength damage. If your Tenacity is higher than your opponents body, they become fatigued (save ends). Miss: Half damage, the opponent is not fatigued. Golden Light Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 3 Target: a square within 10 Effect: Any creatures with negative karma that steps into the zone will be forced to take 4k + spirit damage. Good creatures take half this amount. Creatures you recognize as allies are instead allowed to spend a healing surge. This zone persists for three rounds. Level 20 Ultimate power Spirit Reactor Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fullround Action Ultimate Personal Effect: This ability may be activated at any time. When activated the character powers up to his full power, gaining his normal power up bonus +3 to all effects for 2+tier rounds. Adjacent allies are healed for your Tenacity. Adjacent enemies take damage equal to your spirit. These effects lasts for a number of rounds equal to discipline. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Shin